pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Burgundy
Burgundy Sauvignon is a character in the Best Wishes!, who is a C-class Pokémon Connoisseusse. Appearance Burgundy is a girl with purple hair and violet eyes. Burgundy wears a white shirt under her red blouse with yellow buttons. Burgundy also wears black pants with dark shoes. Burgundy also wears a red ribbon under her neck. She is sometimes seen wearing a brown backpack. Personality Burgundy can be somewhat of a brat, but she does mean well and loves her Pokémon dearly. Her ultimate goal is to become a great Connoisseuse as a result of her loss to Cilan. She also wishes to defeat him in order to obtain her revenge. Though, the reason for her revenge is often blown out of proportion. She is shown not to take criticism very well on several different occasions, particularly criticism from Cilan. Burgundy can also be slightly abrasive when it comes to her job as seen when she told Ash to replace all of his Pokémon. Also, she can be too invasive with the Pokémon she evaluates causing them to attack her. When speaking, she tends to use an array of French words and phrases, some of which are mispronounced. This may be her attempting to appear elegant and graceful. Though she pretends that she does not wish to learn anything from Cilan, Burgundy always pays the most attention to him when he begins to evaluate as seen during the Club Battle tournament arc. She also seems to be good friends with Georgia as she and her are seen talking together at tournaments. She also tries not to show her love for Cilan. Biography Burgundy challenged the Striaton Gym and battled Cilan with her Oshawott. Cilan's Pansage defeated Oshawott and as a result, Burgundy swore to get her revenge. Burgundy then went on to study to become a Connoisseur and went to re-challenge Cilan; however, she discovered that he had already begun traveling with Ash and Iris at this point. Burgundy decided to battle Chili instead and defeated his Pansear. Season 14: Black & White In a lavish newly opened Poké Mart located between Pinwheel Forest and Skyarrow Bridge, Burgundy was offering her services. She pulled Ash inside her stall after she spotted him standing in a long line waiting to see an S-Class Connoisseur. Burgundy told Ash to show her his Pokémon, but she found something wrong with all of them, prompting them all to attack her out of anger. Furious, she exclaimed that Ash is not compatible with any of his Pokémon and demanded that he replace them immediately. After Cilan and Iris interrupt to see what Ash was doing, Burgundy screamed, as she recognized Cilan. Cilan also recognized Burgundy, who explained what had happened after she lost to him. To prove her point Ash should change his team, as well as the point she was a better Connoisseur, Burgundy challenged Cilan to a two-on-two battle. She used her Dewott against Cilan's Dwebble. Despite the type disadvantage, Dwebble managed to protect itself against Dewott's attacks and endure Dewott's Water Pulse, then defeated it with Shell Smash and X-Scissor combo. Burgundy saw Cilan used a Pokémon with type disadvantage to teach her a lesson and sent a Sawsbuck against Cilan's Pansage. Sawsbuck attempted to attack Pansage, who dodged the attacks and defeated Sawsbuck with Solar Beam. With both of her Pokémon easily defeated by Cilan. Cilan pointed out Burgundy could be a good Connoisseur if she had more training. Burgundy claimed she did not need Cilan's lectures and she ran off, swearing to beat him next time.BW019: A Connoisseur's Revenge! Burgundy registered for the Battle Club Tournament in Nimbasa Town. Upon encountering the heroes, she expressed her revenge towards Cilan. During the opening, Burgundy commented her battle would be easy, since she'd face Ash. In their battle, Burgundy sent Sawsbuck against Ash's Palpitoad, though Burgundy still claimed Ash had to change his team. Stoutland managed to freeze Palpitoad by using Ice Fang, though Palpitoad shattered the ice by using Supersonic. Stoutland attempted to use Fire Fang, but Palpitoad used Mud Shot, causing Stoutland's mouth to be filled with dirt. Using Hydro Pump, Palpitoad attacked Stoutland, who fainted, thus making Burgundy defeated.BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! Despite her loss, Burgundy continued watching the battles, anticipating Cilan's loss. Seeing Cilan won his battle against Trip, Burgundy was even more frustrated. After the heroes had dinner and went to their room, Burgundy visited them, expressing her desire to witness Cilan's loss. This just made the heroes wonder if Burgundy would stop with these speeches.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Burgundy returned in The Clubsplosion Begins! and battled Iris and her Excadrill in Searching for the Clubultimate! Burgundy was shown to have become a much better Trainer and Connoisseuse, taking Iris to the limit but lost. Burgundy last appeared again in Clash of the Connoisseurs! wanting to get into Mr. Hattori's mansion so she could help his daughter pick out her first Pokémon. Since she was only a C-class Connoisseuse she was denied access and was infuriated that Cilan was allowed in. It didn't stop her and she managed to sneak in disguised as an S-class Connoisseur named "Taverne". Her disguise did not hold up however and she was escorted out of the mansion. Later she snuck in again to watch the battle between Cilan and Ricard Nouveau but was sent "blasting off" when Crustle's Rock Wrecker strayed and hit her. She used her Darmanitan to battle Trip's Serperior in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, but was crushed and eliminated from the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. At the other episode, Burgundy got screamed at by Georgia. She is last seen in the Black and White special credits, after hearing from Bianca about the departure of the trio, buckling down to continue her studies to become a S-Rank Connoisseuse Pokémon On hand Statistics Connoisseusse Rank C-Class Badges Unova League Trio Badge Contests *Club Battle Tournament Loses to Ash: Top 16 *Donamite Tournament Loses to Iris: Top 16 Voice Actors Spanish: Maria Blanco Trivia *Burgundy's Japanese name comes from Cabernet Sauvignon, a grape commonly used to make red wine. This may be a reference to real-life sommeliers who determine the compatibility between wines and various foods. *Her Connoisseur catchphrase is: It is evaluating time ! *Burgundy has a tendency to use French phrases and words. *She is very good friends with Georgia, but will sometimes argue with her, such as when she out does her in a tournament, or when she prefers Cilan's evaluation over hers. *Burgundy did not compete in the Unova League, although it is revealed in her debut that she has been going for Gym Badges. *Burgundy has never won a battle onscreen. **In fact, the only battle that Burgundy was revealed to win was challenging Chili at the Striaton Gym. Gallery Burgundy mad.png Unova Rivals.png References Category:Pokémon Connoisseurs Category:Rivals